Body of Water
Plot David and the player head to Crabtown Port, after Ted called them about someone floating in the water. When the team saved the person, the person was pronounced dead. When they were done investigating the port, the team found three suspects, choreographer Glen Coreman, Crabtown Port security guard Maurice Bennington, and emperor of Song dynasty Emperor Lizong. The team interrogated Glen if he knew the person, he claimed that the person is lifeguard Zack Taylor. While autopsying Zack's body, Charlotte determined that the cause of death was asphyxiation. Charlotte informed them that she found carbon monoxide in his lungs. Charlotte also found wood particles in his chest. Charlotte determined that the killer does woodworking. After collecting evidence from Charlotte, the chief told them that someone broke in to the victim's house. While investigating the victim's bedroom, the team found two suspects, Zack's sister Emma Taylor and Subutai's wife Yangdai Khatun. After talking to the suspects, the team found the victim's visor. While examining the victim's visor, the team found a clear substance on the visor. The team then took the clear substance to Ted, Ted told the team that the substance was made from the killer. Ted determined that the killer eats oysters, which the victim was allergic to. When the team got the third attribute, they interrogate their suspects again about their relationship with the victim. Glen admitted that the victim and Glen were dating until Zack broke up with him about the victim finding another man. Emperor Lizong was furious at the victim for making fun of his kind. After interrogating them, the team heard Emma scream, "I'm coming with you Zack". Questioning Emma why she tried to commit suicide, she cried and told them that she used to bully him when they were at school. When they told her that her brother's dead, she felt bad for Zack's death and wanted to see him in the afterlife. Zack used to be a troublemaker at Crabtown Port, Maurice was pissed at the victim for swimming at the port at daytime. Yangdai revealed that she was training to show Subutai that she is great, but she didn't use the sword to harm the victim. The team found enough to arrest Zack's sister, Emma Taylor, for the murder. Upon admitting the murder, Emma revealed that Zack killed her dog at the beach. She explained that Emma was taking her dog to guard her. When she threw the ball, it went to the sea and her dog can't swim. When Zack rushed in to save her dog, he was struggling to save it and feared that her dog is attacking him. When Zack carried her dog out of the water, it was dead. Angry at him for killing her dog, she put her car in his garage, turned it on and watched him die. Judge Peterson sentenced her to 39 years in jail. Post-trial, the team went up to Maurice to tell him that the murder's solved. After the team end their conversation, Yangdai ran up to team, telling them that Subutai has been taken from the police. When the team asked Subutai why the police arrested him, Subutai angrily said that he was carrying his sword until the police jumped on him and cuffed him. At the beach, the team found a security camera, the team (per Ted) found Subutai's sword taken from the police. The team tell the police that they are taking Subutai to the interrogation room. In the interrogation room, they interrogate Subutai why he was carrying his sword. Subutai explained the Great Khan ordered him to kill Emperor Lizong's guards. While Subutai was explaining to the police what he was going to do, the judge setenced him to an asylum for attempting murder. After all the events, David and the player tell the chief that Subutai has been taken in an asylum. After the team told the chief about the arrest, David and the player go to Boatman's Docks to get Subutai out of the asylum. Summary 'Victim' *Zack Taylor (Found floating in water at Crabtown Port) 'Murder Weapon' *Car Engine 'Killer' *Emma Taylor Suspects PCC10Suspect1.png|Glen Coreman PCC10Suspect2.png|Maurice Bennington PCC10Suspect3(2).png|Emperor Lizong PCC10Suspect4.png|Emma Taylor PCC10Suspect5.png|Yangdai Khatun Quasi Suspects PCC8Suspect4(1).png|Subutai Killer's Profile *The killer does woodworking *The killer uses air fresheners *The killer eats oysters *The killer has blonde hair *The killer wears dark blue clothes Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1' *Investigate Port (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Photo, Faded Tag) *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Restored Collage; New Suspect: Glen Coreman) *Question Glen if he knew the person (Prerequisite: Collage restored) *Examine Faded Tag (New Suspect: Maurice Bennington) *Ask Maurice if he saw someone floating in the water (Prerequisite: Tag unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Beach) *Investigate Beach (Prerequisite: Maurice interrogated; Clues: Drawing, Air Freshener) *Examine Drawing (Result: Map of Asia; New Suspect: Emperor Lizong) *Ask Emperor Lizong about the map (Prerequisite: Drawing unraveled) *Examine Air Freshener (Result: Handprints) *Analyze Handprints (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses air fresheners) *Analyze Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer does woodworking) *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) 'Chapter 2' *Investigate Victim's Bedroom (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Laundry Basket, Victim's Visor) *Examine Laundry Basket (Result: Picture Woman) *Examine Unknown Woman (New Suspect: Emma Taylor) *Tell Emma about her brother's death (Prerequisite: Emma Taylor identified) *Examine Victim's Visor (Result: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats oysters; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Lifeguard Chair) *Investigate Lifeguard Chair (Prerequisite: Clear Substance analyzed; Clues: Torn Picture, Pile of Sand) *Examine Torn Picture (Result: Restored Picture) *Ask Glen about his relationship with the victim (Prerequisite: Picture restored; Profile updated: Glen uses air fresheners) *Examine Pile of Sand (Result: Note) *Analyze Note (12:00:00) *Confront Lizong about the note (Prerequisite: Note analyzed; Profiles updated: Lizong does woodworking and eats oysters) *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) 'Chapter 3' *Investigate Boat Entrance (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Torn Photo, Sword) *Question Emma why she tried to commit suicide (Prerequisite: Boat Entrance investigated; Profiles updated: Emma does woodworking, uses air fresheners and eats oysters, Glen does woodworking and eats oysters) *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Restored Photo) *Ask Maurice why he wanted to arrest the victim (Prerequisite: Photo restored; Profiles updated: Maurice does woodworking, uses air fresheners and eats oysters) *Examine Sword (Result: Black Substance) *Analyze Black Substance (06:00:00) *Confront Yangdai about the sword (Prerequisite: Black Substance analyzed; Profile updated: Yangdai eats oysters; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Bed) *Investigate Bed (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Car Motor, Sunglasses) *Examine Car Engine (Result: Hair Sample) *Analyze Hair Sample (06:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Car Motor; Attribute: The killer has blonde hair) *Examine Sunglasses (Result: Cloth) *Analyze Cloth (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears dark blue clothes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Digging It In (4/6) (1 star) 'Digging It In (4/6)' *Tell Maurice that the murder's solved (Available after unlocking Digging It In (4/6); Reward: Hamburger) *Ask Yangdai what happened to Subutai (Prerequisite: Maurice interrogated; Reward: 20,000 coins) *Ask Subutai why he got arrested (Prerequisite: Yangdai interrogated) *Investigate Beach (Result: Broken Camera) *Examine Broken Camera (Result: Restored Camera) *Analyze Security Camera (09:00:00) *Question Subutai why he was carrying a sword (Prerequisite: Security Camera analyzed; Reward: Sword) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The title of the case is a reference to the geographical feature "Bodies of Water".